


I could be the man for you, I can make all your dreams come true

by castielgurl



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Natasha Romanov Feels, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielgurl/pseuds/castielgurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha Romanoff afraid to see what would happen in her future. She never think she would have one. She predicted she probably die fighting. She probably going to hiding forever. She probably alone for the rest of her life. But what if her future already set up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I could be the man for you, I can make all your dreams come true

Avengers fighting Thanos. They were struggling. Power of infinity stone tear them apart. Time stone separated them from each other. One by one of them fall apart. She don`t know what time stone show them. She don`t want to know her future or her past. Both are terrify her. 

" Steve! we can`t hold anymore, everyone is gone! I don`t know where they are!!! " Natasha scream to her leader

" No! I never give up !, go now find who are still alive! I can do this let me handle this " Steve fight with all strength 

" Steve I won`t leaving you! You are my friend. Promise me if you walk out here alive you find yourself a girl and get marry. Live your live Steve"

" Natasha I .... " Suddenly Nat only see a orange light. 

 

( I will show what future hold for you )

( No !!)

(Steve!!!!)

 

She wakes up in strange room. She lie on a very soft bed. She look around find herself in night gown a pink night gown specifically a color she never wear. A huge avengers animation clock on the walls. Yellow with flower wallpaper. Wait where am I? She finally look at her right side. A man ? Do I sleep with somebody last night get drunk and cannot remember anything? He is look like... a shirtless blonde man. Steve??? Oh my god ! Fuck??. She immediately grab a gun under the pillow she knows she always put it there and directed to Steve.

" Wake up! Steve wakes up!!" Steve open his eyes and see her. Immediately sit down.

" Love? What the matter? are you having a nightmare again?" He look calm despite she holding a gun.

" What are doing on this bed? What are we doing sleeping in the same bed? " She click the gun to him

" This is what we doing in last 5 years. " He curious

" No..no we just friend we just team mates nothing more than that. "

" Love, is alright. And you put a gun under the pillow again? What if James find it? "

" Who is James? you mean Bucky?. Stop playing game Rogers!! Tell what is going on!!!"

" Love, I`m telling the truth. I`m terrible liar you said yourself. Put the gun down first.. we can talk please...Love " Steve reach for her hand.

She know him well, and she will never want to kill him even in her dream. So she finally calm down and put the gun down.

" I don`t understand. I`m with avengers with you... and suddenly I`m here. Am I dreaming? " She confused and pulling her hair.

" Love, wait... I thought you having a nightmare. But this is not you right? At least not you right now. What year are coming from? " He get up from the bed and reach for his shirt.

Natasha feel chill when she hear the nick name he called her. She a little bit distracted to see him in shirtless. She finally calm down.

" We fighting Thanos in year of 2018 suddenly I`m here. Wait.. the stone...the infinity stone that can can control time..."

" You are in 5 years after Thanos. If the stone hit you it will shows you future. Well It can be different to each person. "

" I`m in future? Where am I? 

" This is our house. We married for 3 years "

Natasha hold her breath and about to pass out .. . " This can`t be real. How did we?.. we even together?? Married.. Oh my god..."

" Love, is alright. Sit down please. Is okay this is real "

" This is not right. Can`t be. I`m not deserve this! "

" Shusshh quiet... you will wake James."

" Who is James?"

Steve going to next room and pick up a red hair todler.

" Looks! who is awake??" Steve kiss his forehead and put him in baby chair.

Natasha survey around the house and saw many photo of her with Steve and other avengers. They at Tony and Pepper wedding, Thor and Jane wedding, Hope and Scott wedding.  
Then she saw her wedding photo with all avengers attend. And one picture of her with swollen belly. Natasha almost faint, her legs feel weak.

" Love, please talk to me. I know what you thinking. You think this is impossible. "

" How is everybody? I mean Tony, Thor, Wanda, Bruce... are they die??"

" No everyone is alive and happy with their own life. Bruce is hiding with his girlfriend. But he still alive I`m sure. Wanda live in Sokovia helping building house  
for children there, Thor is a king of Asgard with Jane as a Queen, Tony and Pepper are married and live in Maldives.

" How did we?? I mean is that.. is he my son? Did I give birth to him? " 

" Yes for 9 months. You very fussy and jealous all the time. You cling to me, can`t let me go anywhere. You been jealous if I talk to anybody even talk to neighbor. But I know is the baby not you " Steve rub his neck 

" Did we win? Again Thanos?"

" Yes. It take a lot of sacrifice. But we win at last."

" Wait.. I`m infertile. Red room removed all my ovary "

" That... I can`t explained it either. Is a miracle. Everyone make endless jokes about my super human fertility... so... It`s awful. They call me fertility god,  
umm... capsicle knocked up black widow is Captain America proudest achievement... That is just embarrassing. I don`t think want to talk about it." Steve face become  
red. 

" Well I don`t know how to reacted to that. How do I know if this is not Thanos trick? How did I know if this real?"

" Love, trust me this is not your first time. I will explained. In the future Tony Stark invented time machine. Makes time travel possible. I met three version of you one from the future,two from the past. And once we was visited by our son James he was 18 years old a teenager just want to learn about us he bumped into his younger version of himself. As for you I`m not sure, but it seems like your younger version of you wake up in the same body. That is why you did not bumped into your older version of yours. Maybe is something to do with the stone. "

" I don`t deserve any of this. This is not real. Tell me you lying Steve "

" Here is real. Come here please " He come closer and held her arms " We always have each other. We always meant for each other. I`m always love you no matter what year I`m from. 2013, 2014 or 2018 or now. I love you from the first time I saw you. It just I don`t know what love feels. Until I realize you care about me, and see me as Steve Rogers that lost in modern world. You with me when I feel lonely and understand what I feel when nobody can. You want me to live my life. You love me unconditionally. You give me the reason why god send me here. Why I`m sleeping for 70 years. No one deserve this more than you. " He saying with sincerity and staring at her eyes.

She felt melting instantly by hearing his words and his deep blue eyes. 

" Can... I hold him?? " Nat want to kiss the cute baby. 

" Yes "

James recognize her and stretch his arm to his mother. He said " Up.. Up .." Natasha pick him and kiss his hair. The toddler giggles and looking at his mother. Natasha does n`t want to wake up if this only a dream. Tears down on her cheeks when she see her son. Her baby. 

" You know what? Every time you waking up with difference version of you it always end with the same thing "

" What is it? "

" You are mine and I`m yours. When you wake up again remember this. Every pain you going through is worth it. " Steve come closer and staring at her eyes. His face come closer and closer. And he kiss her. His lips feel so good. She don`t want to let go. 

She wake up again and see all avengers fight Thanos. 

" Let`s do this "


End file.
